


The Story of Anthea Milling

by Lady_in_black



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Anthea (Sherlock)-centric, Dark Past, F/F, French, M/M, Mycroft is the best boss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_in_black/pseuds/Lady_in_black
Summary: Anthéa et Alice sont ensemble depuis maintenant 3 mois. Un soir Jason, le petit frère d’Alice, pose une question à Anthéa sur son passé. Cela fait remonter de vieux souvenir douloureux.> Une histoire qui raconte comment Anthea en est arrivé à travailler pour le grand Mycroft Holmes.





	1. La question de Jason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my wonderful to friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+wonderful+to+friends).



> J’espère que les changements de nom ne serons pas trop perturbant.
> 
>  
> 
> Aucun des personnages n’est de ma création sauf certains des personnages fictifs (hors Anna et Jason qui appartiennent à @rpwithanna). Anthea et Mycroft appartiennent à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que les changements de nom ne serons pas trop perturbant.
> 
>  
> 
> Aucun des personnages n’est de ma création sauf certains des personnages fictifs (hors Anna et Jason qui appartiennent à @rpwithanna). Anthea et Mycroft appartiennent à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.
> 
> Merci à @MrHolmesM

 

    La voiture s'arrêta devant le 8 Balderton Street et Anthéa en sortie après avoir salué André, son chauffeur. Après quelques minutes, elle se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement. On était le vendredi 7 Janvier et Anthéa venait de rentrer d’une longue journée au bureau. Elle entra dans son appartement et fut accueilli par la légère odeur d’un repas qui cuisait dans la cuisine et une douce musique classique qui  jouait en fond. La jeune femme retira son manteau et le plaça dans le sellier avant d’emprunter le couloir qui la menait à sa cuisine. Elle y trouva un petit garçon assit sur l’îlot et qui dessinait, ainsi qu’une jeune femme qui cuisinait. Anthéa se dirigea derrière le petit garçon et posa sa main sur une de ses épaules, ce dernier sursauta un peu avant de se tourner et de sourire à la femme derrière lui.

 

«Bonsoir, Anthéa, s’écria le petit garçon de 6 ans en sautant dans les bras d’Anthéa. Tu as passé une bonne journée? Tu as arrêté des méchants avec sa Majesté et Alice?»

 

Anthéa prit le garçonnet dans ses bras et le serra contre elle avant de lui répondre.

 

«Oui, j’ai passée une super journée, Chapelier. Ta sœur et moi avons classé de nombreux dossiers pour arrêter des méchantes personnes et pour aider des gentils personnes qui avaient besoin d’aide. Et toi? Comment s’est passée ta première semaine dans ta nouvelle école? tu t’es fait des amis?»

 

Cela faisait près de 3 mois que Anna, de son vrai nom Alice, avait commencée à travailler à l’Agence. Près de 2 mois et demi que Anna et Anthea étaient ensemble. Près de 2 mois maintenant que Anna et Jason s’étaient installée chez le Mycroft, après la mort de leur père. Tellement d’événements avaient eu lieu entre temps: la réapparition de Moriarty, l’hospitalisation de Mycroft, la fête de Noël à Baker Street, l’Affaire du Nouvel An. Anthéa était heureuse avec son travail et la présence d’Anna et de Jason dans sa vie complétait le tout.

 

Le petit garçon hocha la tête vigoureusement et regarda la jeune femme près des fourneaux qui maintenant regarder Jason et Anthéa. Anna souriait en les regardant. L’assistante de Mycroft s’approcha de sa petite-amie et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

«Bonsoir, ma belle, mon tablier te va à ravir. Qu’est ce que tu nous prépares de bons?

 

-Et bien..., commença à répondre Anna.

 

-Beurk, interrompue Jason, arrêtez de faire ça…»

 

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent leur regard sur le petit garçon et se mirent à rire. En échangeant un seul petit regard, les deux jeunes femmes se penchèrent sur le petit garçon pour le couvrir de bisous.

 

«On doit arrêter les bisous, tu es sûr…, taquina Anna.»

 

Puis se tournant vers Anthea.

 

«Je disais donc, que je nous ai préparé une soupe carotte-pomme de terre, du risotto et un peu de poisson.

 

-J’en ai l’eau à la bouche, dit Anthea en se penchant encore une fois pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Anna.»

 

Le petit garçon se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, alors Anthea le posa sur le sol. Une fois que ses pieds eurent touchés le sol, il partit en courant vers le salon. Pendant quelques instants, le silence s’installa dans le grand appartement Londonien et seuls la musique et le bruit de la hotte témoignaient de la vie présente. Mais le calme prit fin assez vite quand Jason réentra dans la cuisine en brandissant un carnet de dessin -le carnet que Mrs Hudson lui avait offert à Noël. Il trouva sa sœur et Anthea entrain de parler.

 

« Princesse, j’ai fait de nouveaux dessins à la garderie en attendant Alice. Regarde il y a tout le monde autour de la table. »

 

Le petit garçon brandissait son dessin au dessus de sa tête pour le montrer du mieux qu’il le pouvait à Anthéa. Cette dernière regarda le dessin avec beaucoup d’attention, elle pu y reconnaître le Roi au Parapluie, le Chevalier de Londres juste à ses côtés, puis le Prince et le Cavalier  de Londres. Il y avait également Alice, reconnaissable par sa robe bleue, et la Princesse de cœur, au milieu des deux se gênait assit le Chapelier. Anthea prit le dessin dans ses mains, avant de se baisser afin de poser un baiser sur le front de Jason.

 

« Il est magnifique ton dessin, Jason, dit la jeune femme. Et si on l’encadrait pour le mettre dans le salon? Je pense qu’il irait parfaitement dans mon salon. »

 

Le Chapelier fit un grand sourire avant de retourner au salon. Un bruit d’assiette se fit entendre derrière elle, donc elle se retourna. Anna sortait les assiettes à soupe, Anthea s’occupa des verres et des couverts.

 

« Tu es adorable avec lui, Anthie.

 

-Ton frère est une boule de bonheur. C’est lui qui est adorable. Il a même changer le patron. »

Le repas eu lieu comme plusieurs qu’ils avaient déjà partagés, c’est à dire dans le plus grand bonheur, Anna et Jason faisant des références au monde des Merveilles et Anthea réagissant à leurs histoires. Ce monde des Merveilles était devenue une part de sa vie et elle en apprenait tous les jours. Comme la semaine venait de prendre fin, Jason fut autorisé après le repas à rester un peu plus longtemps debout. Il s’installa et Anna lui raconta une histoire sur la Reine et Le Chat, sur l’importance de la famille, sur le fait que même si leurs parents ne faisaient plus partie de ce monde, ils se trouvaient toujours dans le cœur de Jason et de sa sœur et que temps qu’ils penseraient à eux leurs parents auraient toujours une existence. Au moment d’aller au lit, il demanda à Anthéa de le border, elle accepta prenant cette tâche avec honneur. Après tout c’était la première fois que Anna avait emmenée son frère dormir dans son appartement et elle voulait continuer à faire bonne impression. Elle emmena Jason se brosser les dents, le petit garçon montrant qu’il était capable de le faire comme un grand, puis elle le coucha. Avant de fermer les yeux Jason demanda: « et toi, Anthea ils sont où tes parents? » Le petit garçon s'endormit avant même que Anthea n’ai eu le temps d’enregistrer la question.

  Anthea resta, là, quelques secondes à regarder Jason dormir, puis elle se leva et quitta la pièce faisant bien attention à laisser la porte entre ouverte au cas où le petit garçon ne se lève la nuit. Elle redescendit alors au salon où elle trouva Anna endormie sur le canapé. Elle sourit, puis prit un plaid avant de s’installer derrière Anna et les couvrir. Elle s’endormit la question de Jason encore dans sa tête.

 

_« Et toi, Anthea, ils sont où tes parents? »_

 

   Ce soir-là, ses rêves l'emmenèrent des années en arrière, quand elle était âgée de 6 ans, l’âge de Jason, l’âge auquel elle avait perdue la première personne qui comptait à ses yeux, sa mère.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m’excuse pour toute erreurs.


	2. Aménolia Alison Moyra Sinclair.

     Plus le sommeil devenait profond, plus l’image devenait nette. Une petite fille de 6 ans aux cheveux noir était assise sur un banc au milieu d’un champ à Inverness. Inverness était une petite ville écossaise tranquille où les habitants vivaient une vie assez tranquille, rien d’extraordinaire ne s’était passé à Inverness depuis 1921 quand David Lloyd George avait décidé de tenir une réunion d’urgence du Cabinet Ministériel du Royaume-Uni. Cette petite fille était la fille du maire de la ville, chaque habitant de cette petite ville la connaissait. Elle était Amenolia Alison Moyra Sinclair, la fille cadette du maire d’Inverness et de l’ancienne miss Ecosse. Aux yeux de tous, Amenolia était une petite fille joyeuse et pleine de vie, qui aimait ses deux grandes sœurs, Belinda et Melinda, et ses parents. Mais, son sourire cachait une immense peine, elle souffrait de voir sa mère souffrir. Cette dernière ne le montrait pas devant sa fille, elle trouvait que son Amenolia était bien trop jeune pour voir sa mère mourir à petits feux.

  Cela faisait un an que les médecins avait découvert son cancer. L’ancienne miss s'était levée un matin avec une douleur à la tête et était tombée dans les pommes peu après. A l’hôpital plus tard, on lui apprit qu’elle souffrait d’un cancer de stade 3 et que toutes opérations pour retirer la tumeur au cerveau étaient impossible -Ils ne pouvaient plus que lui prescrire des antidouleurs pour qu’elle souffre moins. La mère de famille avait fait promettre au père de ne pas parler de son diagnostic vital à leurs filles. Il promit. Mais très vite les jumelles, âgées à l’époque de 16 ans, l’avaient  vite découvert et étaient elles aussi entrées dans la confidence. Ainsi, du haut de ses 5 ans, Amenolia connues les premières discussions derrières des portes closes, les pleurs refoulés et les larmes effacées en sa présence. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle savait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle voyait son père plus souvent à la maison, ses sœurs étaient devenues plus renfermées comme si elles se lassaient de leur petite sœur et leur mère passait de plus en plus de temps allongée dans son lit, semblant toujours fatiguée.

   Un jour, Amenolia en rentrant de l’école, avait entendue sa mère tousser à l’étage et elle trouva sa mère étendue par terre du sang sur son mouchoir. Elle prit le téléphone et appela directement les urgences, c’est comme ça qu’elle apprit pour le cancer de sa mère -enfin, c’est comme ça qu’elle apprit que sa mère allait quitter ce monde pour rejoindre Papy Hamish dans pas très longtemps. A partir de ce jour, le sourire d’Amenolia devint faux. Chaque jour, elle rentrait de l’école et montait faire la lecture à sa mère, jusqu’au jour où elle rentra  chez elle pour trouver son père en larmes et le corps de sa mère recouvert d’un linceul. Ce soir-là, tout devint froid autour d’elle, le monde perdit ses couleurs et même le sourire qu’elle affichait avait disparu.

   Cette petite fille au cheveux noir, assise au milieu de nulle part, avait perdue sa mère et son sourire. Elle avait 6 ans.

 

  Anthea se leva les yeux plein de larmes. Elle regarda autour d’elle et remarqua qu’il faisait encore nuit, sa montre affichait 3h30. Alors d’un revers de la main, elle essuya ses larmes et posa un baiser sur la joue d’Anna qui était encore endormie, puis elle monta dans son bureau pour travailler. Peu de temps plus tard, Anthea entendit la porte de son bureau s’ouvrir, elle leva la tête et trouva Anna sur le bas de la porte. La jeune femme encore à moitié endormie s’assit en face de sa petite-amie.

 

« Rassure-moi, Anthea, tu ne travaille pas depuis hier soir? Demanda Anna en se frottant les yeux.

 

-Non, je viens de me lever. »

 

Anna tourna l’écran de l’ordinateur d’Anthea pour regarder l’heure.

 

« C’est le week-end, Anthie. Viens te recoucher avec moi dans la chambre.

 

-Je sais pas si j’arriverais à dormir… Alice… Mais allons-y... »

 

 Anthea éteignit son ordinateur et rejoignit sa petite-amie dans sa chambre. Elle leva sa couette avant de s’allonger dans son lit au côtés d’Anna. Elle tourna un moment dans son lit, jusqu’à ce qu’Anna prenne sa tête pour la poser au niveau de son cœur, elle leva ensuite sa main afin de pouvoir passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Anthea. Les deux jeunes femmes se laissèrent de nouveau sombrer dans un sommeil assez profond.

 

    Anthea se retrouva dans sa chambre, de retour encore une fois dans la maison de son enfance. Elle venait de fêter ses 16 ans et avait retrouvé le sourire, un sourire sincère, elle était de nouveau heureuse. Elle était devenue une jolie jeune femme et de nombreux hommes avaient essayé de la conquérir mais nulle n’avait réussit. Lorsqu’elle passait dans les rues d’Inverness ses longs cheveux ébène flottaient dans le vent et ses yeux marrons reflétaient son intelligence et son éducation.

    Après la mort de sa femme, le père d’Amenolia avait quitté son poste de maire de la ville et était devenu un membre mineur de la politique Écossaise. Les jumelles avaient suivit dans ses pas. Comme elle avait 15 ans elle ne s’attarder que rarement sur les affaires que son père et ses sœurs traitaient. Un soir lorsqu’elle était sur le point de quitter la maison pour aller à une fête, Amenolia entra dans le bureau de son père et découvrit un mur recouvert de papiers. Elle se pencha pour essayer d’y lire quelques mots, sur un papier, souligner en jaune fluo, Amenolia pu y « usine X est sous les ordres de la mafia américaine » ou encore sur un autre document « un transfert d’êtres humains a été interrompu ». Pourquoi son père s’intéressait-il a ça? Quels étaient les liens entre les deux documents?

    L’appel qu’elle reçue de sa meilleure amie la ramena à la réalité et partie en courant de la pièce, se promettant de demander à son père sur quoi il travaillait le lendemain. Elle grimpa dans la voiture qui l’attendait devant chez elle et parti faire la fête toute la nuit. Elle se réveilla le lendemain dans le lit d’une jeune femme de son âge -une fille avec qui elle avait sûrement couchée après une soirée bien arrosée- et elle regarda son téléphone afin de regarder l’heure. Elle découvrit une avalanche de messages de son père et de ses sœurs, des appels qui provenaient de la maison, de son père et puis plus tard de la gendarmerie. Elle écouta le premier messages vocales que son père avait laissé: « Amenolia? Amenolia. Si tu entends ce message, ne rentre pas à la maison où que tu sois ne rentre pas… » Amenolia fut pétrifiée par la peur qui se trouvait dans la voix de son père. Avant même d’avoir la chance de pouvoir entendre un autre message, son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle décrocha son téléphone avant même d’avoir vérifié qui l’appelait.

 

« Allô, Mlle Sinclair? demanda la voix d’un homme.

 

-Oui?... Qui est à l’appareil?

 

-Bonjour je suis le Gendarme Léopold Bernard et je vous appelle pour vous demander de venir à la Gendarmerie dans les plus brefs délais, s’il vous plaît.

 

-... J’y serais dans 10 min. »

 

Elle raccrocha, se demandant bien pourquoi le gendarme l’avait convoqué et le message de son père se trouvait encore dans un coin de son esprit. Elle rentrerait directement après la Gendarmerie.

    Comme promis elle arriva au commissariat 10 minutes plus tard, elle fut accueillie par Jeff, un homme qui l’a connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge, son visage était grave. Amenolia s’approcha pas à pas sentant une boule se former dans son estomac et plus elle approchait, plus le visage de Jeff devait grave. Elle comprit très vite, la raison de sa présence à la Gendarmerie quand elle vit des images de sa maison en cendres. Jeff recouvrir les images et se tourna vers elle, prenant la parole après que la jeune femme soit assise.

 

« Amenolia… Il y a eu un incendie… dans ta maison… ton père et tes sœurs se trouvaient à l’intérieur.

 

-Noonn… Non, Jeff, c’est hors de question… Pas eux aussi… Je ne peux être seule ce n’est pas possible… »

 

La jeune femme se mit à trembler.

 

« Non… non...

 

- ANTHÉA!, s’écria la voix d’une femme.

 

-Nooon… »

 

Amenolia se trouvait à présent dans les bras de Jeff. Elle pleurait. La voix reprit.

 

« Anthea! Réveille-toi! ANTHEA! Il faut que tu te réveilles, tu es entrain de faire un cauchemar. »

 

Anthea ouvrit les yeux, Anna se trouvait au dessus d’elle. Elle sentit les larmes sur ses joues.

 

« Anthea, tout va bien. Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Tout va bien. Je suis là, dit Anna d’un voix calme tout en serrant Anthea dans ses bras.

 

Anthea serra également Anna dans ses bras et laissa ses larmes continuer à couler. Elles restèrent comme ça un moment, puis des légers coups résonnèrent sur la porte de la chambre. Un petit garçon passa sa tête dans l’embrasure de la porte. Et dit d’une petite voix toute timide « je peux entrer? », avant de rentrer dans la pièce quand sa sœur lui en donna l’autorisation. Il monta dans le lit, fit un câlin à Anthéa et un bisous à sa sœur avant de se placer entre les deux femmes.

 

« La Reine et le Chat m’ont dit que tu avais besoin d’un gros câlin. »


	3. L’Orphelinat

La petite famille, comme voulait le voir Anthéa, sortie du lit vers 9h30 et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Anna prépara le chocolat chaud du Chapelier et du café, Anthea s’occupa de préparer les toasts. Un samedi tranquille était en chemin. Après leur petit déjeuner, Jason fut envoyé à la douche, Anthea et Anna montèrent quelques temps dans le bureau pour regarder des documents à envoyer au bureau. Midi arriva plus vite que prévu, donc Anthea décida d’inviter ses deux amis au restaurant.

 

« Le Pirate bar, le Pirate Bar…, répétait Jason.

 

-Calme toi, Jason, lui dit sa sœur.

 

-Mais le Pirate Bar, s’il vous plaît. »

 

Le petit garçon les regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, comment résister à ce regard? Ses deux femmes travaillaient pour le Gouvernement Britannique, l’homme le plus craint d’Angleterre, Mycroft Holmes, et le regard de ce petit garçon les faisait céder? 

 

« Très bien allons au Pirate bar. On part dans 10min. » 

 

Le petit garçon disparu en haut des escaliers et redescendit habillé en Chapelier, avec le costume que lui avait offert Anthea à Noël. Anthea regarda leur réflexion à tout les trois dans le miroir de l’ascenseur. Elle était heureuse. 

 

« Aller, Jason à la sieste, dit sa sœur en ouvrant la porte de l’appartement. Quand je monte dans cinq minutes, tu devras être sous ta couette.

 

-Ouiiii, Alice, dit le petit garçon en montant les escaliers. »

 

   Vingt minutes plus tard, Anna et Anthéa étaient assisent dans le grand salon, une tasse de café en face d’elle.

 

« Alors tu vas me parler de ton cauchemar?, demanda Anna.

 

-C’était plus un souvenir qu’un mauvais rêve, Alice… Je ne me sens pas prête a en parler… Tu sais bien que j’ai confiance en toi… mais pas là, pas quand Jason peut se lever à tout moment… Je ne peux pas... »

 

La voix, habituellement déterminée d'Anthéa,  était faible et pleine d’inquiétude. Anna la regarda un moment, puis se pencha pour prendre son café. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer son deuxième café de la journée et le silence qui régnait toujours dans l’appartement de sa petite amie. 

 Le reste du week-end passa très vite et la semaine laissa place à de nombreux dossiers à traiter et par conséquent plusieurs nuits blanches. Anna et Anthéa avaient passées la semaine à se croiser sans pouvoir se poser un moment. Alors le jeudi soir, alors que Jason dormait à titre exceptionnel chez un de ses amis, (Anthea avait vérifiée près de 3 fois la sécurité de leur maison, leur antécédents...etc avant de se sentir soulager de savoir que Jason dorme chez un ami) Anna vint dormir à l’appartement. Comme aucunes des deux n’avaient eu de vrais nuits de sommeil depuis trois jours, elles partirent directement se coucher.

  Le moment qu’Anthea avait le plus redouter se produisit cette nuit-là: elle se remit à rêver. Elle se revu trois jours après l’enterrement des derniers membres de sa famille. L’orphelinat où elle restait, le Champignard Ophanage, avait fait appel à la famille de sa mère puis à celle de son père, afin qu’elle soit prise en charge mais ils avaient tous refusé. Le Champignard Orphanage était une vieille bâtisse, possédant un grand jardin, un potager, une cour intérieur et extérieure, mais malgré tout cette espace, Amenolia ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle avait perdu sa famille, mais personne n’était restée à ses côtés plus que nécessaire, personne ne venait lui demander si elle aller bien. Amenolia dormait dans une petite chambre avec trois autres jeunes adolescentes, elle continuait d’aller au lycée, mais elle avait perdu ses amis. Un par un, ils s’étaient éloignés d’elle, sans réel motifs. Après un mois dans l’orphelinat, ses seuls amis étaient devenu ses livres, ils étaient de bonne compagnie. La situations avec les autres enfants de l’Orphelinat n’étaient pas meilleur, ils ne s’approchait pas d’elle et la surnommait la fille du fou. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre ce surnom mais les bruits de couloirs lui apprirent que les habitants d’Inverness pensait que le défunt père de la famille Sinclair avait perdu la tête après la mort de sa femme, essayant de convaincre tout le monde que la mort de celle-ci n’était pas naturelle. Il était vrai qu’après la mort de sa mère, Amenolia avait trouvé que son père avait changé, mais qui ne change pas après la mort de l’être aimé? Donc elle avait premièrement ignorait ce surnom, se disant que ceux qui prononçait ses mots étaient des ignorants, qui ne savait rien de son, puis un jour ce fut la fois de trop. Annabella, une adolescente de 14 ans qui partageait sa chambre avec elle, s’était amusée à surnommer tout les membres de sa famille par des petits noms: le Fou, la Cancéreuse, Humpty et  Bumpty. L’adolescente avait fini à l’infirmerie et bien sûr Amenolia avait été punie et mise au corvée pendant une semaine. Mais après cela plus personne n’avait prononcé ces surnoms -ou en tout cas plus à sa connaissance.

   Dans les semaines qui suivirent cet incident un homme d’une quarantaine d’années venait de plus en plus souvent à l’orphelinat pour la voir. il se faisait appeler, Mr Indigo. Ce dernier et Amenolia avaient de longues conversations dans les jardins de l’orphelinat. Et un matin de Septembre, cet homme était venu la chercher pour ramener la jeune fille chez lui. Il avait expliqué au directeur de l’orphelinat qu’il était businessman et que sa femme voulait la présence d’un enfant chez eux. Le directeur n’avait pas cherchait à avoir plus d’informations sur Mr.Indigo, trouvant que c’était un homme de confiance. Alors Amenolia du préparer ses affaires en très peu de temps -dans tout les cas elle ne possédait presque rien- et était monté dans la voiture de Mr Indigo. Ils avaient roulé de nombreuses heures, dans un silence presque  pesant. L’alchimie qui avait été observée entre les deux quelques jours auparavant avait disparu, mais cela ne préoccupait pas Amenolia, car elle avait enfin quitté cette orphelinat. À la tombée de la nuit, la voiture s’arrêta devant une grande bâtisse, l’internat pour jeunes filles de St Clair. Une dame très élégante vint ouvrir la porte et parla avec Amenolia d’une voix très douce, « sûrement Madame Indigo », pensa la jeune femme. Elle fut conduite dans une grande pièce, sa chambre apprit-elle, une chambre qu’elle ne devait pas partager avec trois autres filles. Amenolia avait vécu seulement 6 mois dans l’orphelinat, mais elle en garderait des souvenir à vie. Elle se souviendrait surtout avoir été entassée dans une chambre avec trois autres jeunes fille. La chambre qu’on lui avait attribuée etait pour elle toute seule. Sans se demander pourquoi elle était dans un internat pour jeunes filles ou se méfier de quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur son oreiller et s’endormit en moins de cinq minutes. Elle eu une nuit sans rêves...

 

*drrrriiiiiiinnnnng*

 

Le réveil sonna, annonçant qu’il était 6h30 du matin. Anthea tapota le côté du lit où devait se trouver Anna mais il était vide. En se redressant elle sentit l’odeur du café, alors elle quitta le lit, enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit les escaliers vers la cuisine. Elle trouva Anna penchait sur le journal du jour encore en pajama. Cette image fit sourire Anthea. « Si tôt le matin, mais pourtant si belle », pensa-t-elle. Elle parcourue la courte distance qui se trouvait entre elle et sa petite amie et l’embrassa. 

 

« Bonjour, toi. 

 

-Bonjour, répondit Anna d’un sourire. Tu as bien dormi cette nuit?

 

-Oui et toi?

 

-Ça peut aller. »

  
  


Et ainsi, commença leur journée.

 

Anthea savait au fond d’elle qu’elle se devait d’en parler avec Anna, mais son passé la hantait et elle ne voulait -pouvait- pas perdre tout ce qu’elle avait pu gagner en seulement 3 mois en racontant ses rêves -ses souvenirs- à Anna.


	4. L'école de Mr Indigo

Ce jour-là, c’était à Anthea d’aller chercher Jason à l’école alors elle entra dans la berline et demander à André, son chauffeur de se rentre à l’école de Jason. Elle en avait pour 30 min de trajet avec le trafic londonien a cette heure de la journée. En regardant les rues de Londres défiler sous ses yeux, elle entra dans ses pensées, elle repensa à ses années à St Claire.

 

  Cela faisait quelques jours qu’elle était arrivée à St Claire, elle s’était très vite rendu compte, en parlant aux autres filles qui vivent à l’internat, que tout les élèves de cette école étaient des orphelines. Le lendemain de son arrivée, elle avait reçu son emploi du temps et son uniforme. Amenolia n’avait eu aucun mal à s’adapter à cet nouvel environnement dès le premier jour, elle s’était rendue à tout ses cours et avait reprit le plaisir de parler à d’autres jeunes filles de son âge. C’est comme ça qu’elle avait apprit que toutes les jeunes filles avaient été adoptées par Mr Indigo et sa femme. Ces derniers étaient rarement vu dans les couloirs de l’internat, mais étaient toujours présents lors des repas dans la grande cafétéria. Cet école était régi par un système unique. Un tableau avec les élèves les plus compétentes était affiché dans le grand hall et à la fin de chaque mois les deux premières élèves du classement accèdent au groupe spécial. Tout les élèves faisaient tout en leurs capacités pour entrer dans les meilleurs classements du tableau. Mais Amenolia ne s’intéressait pas au classement, elle voulait simplement terminer son éducation pour pouvoir parcourir le monde. Ainsi, plus le temps passait plus Amenolia s’habituait à vivre dans le luxe que lui offrait sa nouvelle demeure sans pour autant en faire plus que nécessaire. 

      Un jour, Mr Indigo était venu la trouver après son cours de sport et lui avait demandé de le suivre dans son bureau. Elle ne se posa pas de question, elle savait qu’elle n’avait rien à se reprocher. 

 

« Amenolia, assis-toi. Bien. Je t’ai fait venir ici car je pense que tu es prête à entrer dans le groupe d’entraînement alpha.

 

-Le groupe d’entraînement alpha?, interrogea la jeune fille.

 

-Oui il est temps que tu apprennes le vrai principe de cette école. Lady Bran et moi entraînons des jeunes femmes pour qu’elles deviennent des espionnes pour l’Angleterre. »

 

Amenolia avait regardé le directeur bouche bée, avait-elle bien entendue? Apparemment, oui. 

 

« Vous commencez les cours spéciaux, demain. Voici votre nouvel emploi du temps. »

 

Après ses mots, Mr Indigo l’avait conduite en dehors de son bureau. Amenolia était ensuite montait dans sa chambre pour découvrir son emploi du temps. Elle avait, donc dans son emploi du temps, des cours de techniques de défense, de tir -à l’arc, elle supposa-, de décryptage de documents et de codes, de cours de bienséance et tout cela en plus de certains de ses cours habituels. Après cela les jours défilaient, Amenolia apprenant très vite au plus grand bonheur du directeur et elle devint le rôle à suivre de l’équipe alpha. 

 

   Anthea fut sortie de sa rêverie quand la voiture se gara devant l’école et que les cris des enfants se firent entendre. Elle sortit de la voiture partant à la recherche de Jason. Le petit garçon était assis à sa table dans sa classe, sage comme une image attendant que son professeur l’appelle pour lui dire qu’on était venu le chercher. 

 

« Bonjour, je viens chercher Jason, dit doucement Anthea au maître à l’entrée de la classe.

 

-Très bien. Je vous l’appelle, répondit l’homme avec un sourire, puis se tournant vers l’intérieur de la classe, Jason on est venu te chercher. »

 

Le petit garçon se leva et se précipita dans ses bras en criant son prénom. Anthea sourit et récupéra le sac du garçon avant de partir en direction de la voiture.

 

« Aujourd’hui je te ramène chez Mr Holmes. 

-Je dors chez sa majesté?, demanda le petit garçon, et toi princesse? Tu dis avec moi ce soir?

 

-Je voudrais bien, Chapelier, mais ce soir je dois travailler pour préparer une réunion importante, donc je ne peux pas. »

 

Le petit garçon fit la moue mais au fond il comprenait. Le trajet entre l’école et le manoir de Mr Holmes ne prit que 15 minutes. Anthea déposa le petit garçon dans l’allée du manoir, le laissant en compagnie du majordome. Son prochain arrêt fit le bureau. Elle travailla de longues heures puis le sommeil la rattrapa. 

 

Un autre souvenir enfouis en elle refit surface.

 

   Elle venait de fêter ses 17 ans, cela faisait donc presque deux ans qu’elle se trouvait à St Claire, elle était devenue l’élite de l’équipe alpha, ayant les meilleurs résultats aux entraînements quel que soit la discipline. Elle était forte dans toute les disciplines, mais elle était particulièrement reconnue par sa technique au sniper. Elle ne ratait jamais sa cible aux entraînements. 

 Un soir d’octobre, trois jours après son anniversaire, lady Bran toqua à sa porte en pleine nuit lui demandant de la suivre. Les deux femmes s’étaient dirigées dans une partie de l’école que Amenolia n’avait jamais visité, la Zone F. La Zone F était interdite à tout élèves ne faisant pas partie des groupes spéciaux et étant âgé de moins de 17 ans. Amenolia scruta le chemin, observant tout les détails d’un long couloir recouvert de tableaux de personnes qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Une porte se désignait au bout du couloir grâce à la lumière présente derrière celle-ci. Une fois que les deux femme eurent pénétré dans la pièce, Amenolia se rendit compte que c’était une pièce d’opération spécial -comme dans les films d’espions- comme elle en avait vu en entraînements, une pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de documents. Monsieur Indigo aussi était là. Il la regardait d’un air autoritaire -son regard habituel mais il y avait plus- et attendit qu’elle soit assise avant de lui tendre un dossier et de parler.

 

« Mademoiselle, vous avez été chargé par un de nos employeurs d’abattre cet homme »

 

Amenolia le fixa longuement avec la même stupéfaction que lorsqu’elle avait apprit la réalité de cette école 1 ans auparavant. 

 

« Monsieur, si c’est une blague, ce n’est pas drôle, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire inquiet.

 

-Non, je ne blague jamais avec le travail, mademoiselle Sinclair. Vous êtes là meilleur sniper que nous avons dans cette école et vous maîtrisez également toutes les autres disciplines ce qui est rare dans cette école. 

 

-Mais vous parlez d’abattre un homme, Monsieur. Serait-ce une nouvelle phase de mon entraînement si…

-Toutes les informations sont dans le dossier, maintenant, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous diriger vers la voiture que lady Bran a préparée pour vous. Vous trouverez dans la voiture tout le nécessaire pour votre mission. »

 

Sans un mot de plus, le directeur quitta la pièce et Amenolia fut conduite à la voiture sans avoir vraiment eu le temps d’intérioriser la nouvelle. Elle arriva sur le site. La cible -dont elle ne possédait que la photo, pas de nom- arriva peu de temps après elle. Par automatisme, elle installa son sniper et regarda dans la lunette. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle commença à se poser des questions: « Mais qu’est-ce que je fais là? Pourquoi le Gouvernement veut-il faire éliminer cette homme? Pourquoi moi?... » Puis soudain, elle entendit la voix du directeur: « Il vous reste cinq minutes avant que la cible ne se dirige sur la scène pour faire son discours qui pourrait être nuisible à nos employeurs. Agissez, Mademoiselle, c’est un ordre. » Amenolia redressa sa lunette et ne pu bouger pendant quelques minutes tellement la voix de Mr Indigo lui avait glacé le sang. Les secondes lui paraissaient êtres des heures… Elle regarda les moindres mouvements de sa cible, ne pouvant se décider à tirer, quand la cible monta sur la scène, Amenolia mit son doigt sur la gâchette, hésitant à tirer, quand soudain le directeur hurla « TIRAIT!! » et par réflexe elle tira. 

 

   Le souvenir du coup de feu réveilla Anthea. La première fois qu’elle avait tiré sur un humain la hantera toute sa vie, la sensation de peur et d’horreur qu’elle avait ressenti ce jour-là venait d’être ravivée par son rêve. Alors, elle se leva tant bien que mal, en évitant de trop trembler -comme elle l’avait fait à l'époque- avant de mettre son manteau et de rentrer chez elle à pied, ce qu’elle faisait très rarement. Sur le chemin, elle repensa à toutes les choses qui avaient traversé son esprit lorsqu’elle était remontée dans la voiture. Elle venait de tirer sur un humain, comment avait-elle pu mettre fin à une vie? 

Cette nuit là, Anthea s‘empêcha de dormir de peur de rêver au quatre années qu’il avait fallu avant qu’elle ne croise la route de Mycroft. Les quatre années qui l’avaient transformé en tueuse sans pitié.


	5. Anna découvre le passé d'Anthéa

Anthea passa plusieurs nuits sans dormir, évitant Anna et Jason au maximum d’un côté pour ne pas les inquiéter vu son état mais surtout car les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface depuis quelques jours la dégoûtait d’elle-même. Un jour que Anthéa essayait de travailler dans son bureau malgré la fatigue grandissante, Mycroft l’appela dans son bureau. Pour la première fois en dix ans -sans compter sa première semaine au bureau-, Mycroft avait invité son assistante à s'asseoir dans un des siège du bureau. L’homme surnommait le Gouvernement britannique regardait son assistante avec un air grave et extrêmement glacial. Cependant, quelque chose changea dans son regard lorsqu’il avait vu l’expression qui se trouvait sur le visage d’Anthéa. Il se leva de son fauteuil, fit le tour de son bureau et s’assit devant la jeune femme. Il tenait des documents à la main et ceux-ci attirèrent le regard d’Anthéa.

 

« Anthéa. Vous m’avez porté des documents hors d’usage, son ton à la limite de la froideur. Ce n’est pas dans vos habitudes.

 

-Hors d’usage? Comment ça? dit Anthéa d’une voix faible en regardant les documents.

 

-Les documents que vous m’avez apportés sont--»

 

Mycroft se coupa lui-même quand il vit des larmes couler sur les joues de son assistante. Il ne dit rien. Il prit simplement un des mouchoirs qui se trouvait sur son bureau et le tendit à la jeune femme. Elle prit le mouchoir et s’essuya lentement ses larmes la tête toujours basse. 

 

« ... Pardon ce n’est pas approprié… »

 

Anthéa commença à se lever pour quitter la pièce, mais alors Mycroft pose l’une de ses mains sur l'épaule droite d’Anthéa et exerce une petite pression, indiquant à la jeune femme de rester assise. Anthéa releva les yeux et regarda Mycroft, puis évita son regard.

 

« Anthéa, parlez.

 

-Cela ne concerne pas le travail… 

 

-Soit, parlez! exclama Mycroft son regard ne changeant pas.

 

-Je… je fais des rêves liés à mon passé… depuis quelques jours et je… je ne peux pas en parler à Alice… Anna… Mais elle s’inquiète de mon état *petit sourire avant le retour de son visage plein de tristesse*... et je ne veux pas la décevoir…

 

-Vous me parlez de sentiments, Anthéa… Mais disons que je suis sûr que quand Alice connaîtra votre histoire, votre véritable histoire, votre relation s’en trouvera… meilleur. Parlez lui. »

 

Après sa discussion avec Mycroft, elle décida de parler à Anna de son passé, mais pas tout de suite. Malheureusement pour Anthea, elle entra dans son bureau, ce soir là, pour trouver Anna assise dans une des chaises en face de sa table. 

 

« Anthéa, il va falloir qu’on parle.

 

-Euh… d’accord… Mais pas ici et seulement toi et moi »

 

Les deux femmes quittèrent le bureau. Vingt minutes plus tard, elles étaient assisent dans le salon d'Anthéa. La jeune femme avait peur, il y a de quoi pensa-t-elle, elle était sur le point de révéler à sa petite amie son sombre passé. Elle se mit en face d’Anna et se tripota nerveusement les mains. Anna prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui parla d’une voix toute douce pour la rassurer.

 

« Je suis là, Anthie, prend ton temps. Je suis là pour toi, ne te presse pas, prend ton temps.

 

-Oui... »

 

Anthea prit une grande inspira et baissa les yeux.

 

« Tu n’as pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, les séquelles sont visibles sur ton visage. Je me suis dit que tu viendrais me parler quand tu serais prête mais là tu te détériorés a vu d’œil. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

 

-Et bien… mon état est lié à des cauchemars… qui sont eux-mêmes liés à mon passé… »

 

Anthea leva les yeux vers Anna afin de trouver le regard plein de soutien de cette dernière. Elle restera ses doigts autour de ceux d’Anna, puis reprit une grande inspiration et se remit à parler.

 

« Je pense qu’il serait temps que je te parle de mon passé, de comment j’en suis arrivée à travailler pour l’homme le plus puissant d’Angleterre. Je suis née à Inverness, une petite ville en Écosse, sous le prénom Amenolia Alison Myora Sinclair… Quel plaisir de le prononcer après tant d’années. Pardon, je reprend, je suis née dans une famille aimante, je ne manquais de rien. Mon père était le maire de la ville, ma mère une ancienne miss Ecosse, j’avais deux sœurs jumelles âgées de 11 ans de plus que moi. »

 

Anthea raconta à Anna, le cancer de sa mère, les années qu’il avait fallu à son père et au reste de la famille pour se remettre de son départ, la reconversion de son père, les soirées auxquelles elle avait participé pour ne pas se sentir triste de l’absence de sa mère, du soir de l'incendie qui avait coûté la vie au dernier membres de sa famille, de son arrivée à l’orphelinat, de quand Mr Indigo l’avait accueilli. Elle pu raconter son histoire presque d’une traite, étant quelquefois interrompue par Anna avec quelques commentaires. Dans l’ensemble tout se passait bien, ainsi Anthea commença à prendre de la confiance, puis elle arriva au morceau de l’histoire qui lui avait fait perdre le sommeil.

 

« Un soir, j’ai reçu l’ordre d’abattre un homme. » 

 

Anthea baissa les yeux ne pouvant pas racontait cette partie de l’histoire en regardant Anna dans les yeux.

 

« J’ai reçu l’ordre d’abattre un homme. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis remise en question. Je suis passée par plusieurs état d’esprit lorsque j’étais en chemin vers l’emplacement de la cible… Hum de Monsieur Kurzawa… Je l’ai apprit plus tard… Je disais… je suis passée par plusieurs étapes quand j’ai appris que le Gouvernement, je pensais que c’était le Gouvernement qui le voulait à l’époque, voulait que j’abatte un homme…. j’ai d’abord pensé que coin test, puis j’ai vu cet homme et j’ai vu que les balles dans mon sniper étaient réels, puis j’ai paniquée, …. mais la voix de Mr Indigo était vraiment insistante… et… et il a crié… j’ai tiré… abattant cet homme d’une balle dans le cœur…. Je… je suis restée figée puis on m’a ramené à l’internat. Cette nuit-là, j’ai pleuré… je n’est fait que ça, n’arrivant pas à réaliser que j’avais mit fin à une vie... »

Anthea releva la tête pour voir si Anna l’écoutait, cette dernière semblait toujours essayer de comprendre toute l’histoire. Anna semblait juste percuté sur le côté émotionnel que l’événement avait eu sur sa petite amie. Elle resserra sa main pour montrer son soutiens. Anthea reprit une inspiration pour se donner du courage. 

 

« Cette mort m’a hantée pendant de nombreuses nuits… Je n’avais que 17 ans et j’avais prit une vie… Mes performances se dégradèrent. Et un soir, Lady Bran me rendit visite. Je ne me souviens pas exactement ce qu’elle m’a dit mais je me souviens qu’après ce jour je n’ai plus hésité à tirer. J’ai remplis de nombreux contrats. Je recevais un dossier avec une photo de la cible avec l’ordre à suivre, l’endroit où elle se trouverait et la façon dont elle devait mourir. »

 

Le regard qu’elle vit sur le visage d’Anna la pétrifia, elle lu l’horreur et le dégoût sur son visage. Sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme se leva, lâchant les mains d'Anthéa et s’éloignant.

 

« Tu as fait ses horreurs et tu arrives à vivre avec toi-même, cria Anna. Comment fais-tu? Tu as dû détruire de nombreuses vie pour le compte de ce Monsieur Indigo…

 

-Attends… Alice, tu ne comprend pas… laisse moi finir…, supplia Anthea.

 

-Non, Anthea ou Amenolia… je ne sais pas comment t’appeler… Quelque soit ton nom, ne t’approche plus de moi… ni de Jason!! Surtout de Jason. »

 

La jeune femme quitta l’appartement en courant et sans regarder derrière elle. Anthea se retrouva toute seule dans son appartement et toute la terreur qu’elle avait eu peur de ressentir en racontant cette histoire, s’abattit sur elle. Elle se mit à pleurer, des larmes qui provenaient du plus profond d’elle, comme si son cœur avait la puissance de se mettre à nue, comme si la lumière quittait se monde et que tout devenait noir.

 

Elle venait de tout perdre en l’espace d’une seconde.


	6. Mission Mycroft Holmes

Le lendemain, Anthea ne s’était pas rendu au bureau pour la première fois en 10 ans. Elle était restée allongée dans son lit en écoutant le bruit infernal qui provenait de son réveil, puis des appels du bureau ou de ministres qui cherchaient la joindre pour x ou y raisons. Mais elle était incapable de bouger. 

  Après le départ, la veille, d’Anna, Anthea avait, tout d’abord, pleuré toute les larmes de son corps pensant que ce dernier lâcherait et lui permettrait quelques heures de sommeil. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, alors elle s’était enchaînée de bouteilles de vin, mais cela n’eut pas le résultat attendu, alors elle décida de prendre quelques choses de plus fort, du whisky. Elle en avait une bouteille. Une bouteille qu’elle n’avait jamais goûté.  Une bouteille qu’elle avait reçu de Mycroft après l’avoir aidé de résoudre son premier dossier en temps qu’assista. Elle détestait le whisky, mais il devint son meilleur ami ce soir-là. Une bouteille de trente ans d’âge, qu’elle n’avait pas savouré -Elle entendait déjà Mycroft la sermonner à sa manière. Mais ce soir plus rien n’avait d’importance. En se levant, le jour suivant, elle remarqua qu’elle n’avait aucun souvenir d’avoir rêvé, d’avoir repensé aux années qui c’étaient succéder avant qu’elle ne rencontre Mycroft Holmes, l’homme qui avait changé sa vie. 

   Ainsi, elle était restée de nombreuses heures sur son lit, dans le noir plombant de sa chambre à coucher du lever au coucher du soleil. Ne pensant à rien mais également à tout à la fois. 

 

   Le jour suivant, Anthea ne se rendit pas au bureau non plus, elle avait une peur immense de croiser Anna et de lire sur son visage le dégoût ou la répugnance qu’elle ressentait pour Anthea. Avant d’éteindre son téléphone, afin de ne pas être dérangée une journée de plus par les appels incessants, elle vit qu’elle avait reçu un message vocal de Mycroft: « Anthea. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais votre absence me laisse inquiet, surtout que je croise Alice dans les bureaux, qui a d'ailleurs une mine cadavérique. Bref, si vous rencontrez un problème *long silence* recontactez moi. Mycroft. »

 

 Ce fut une journée pleine d’échange de pensées avec elle-même alors qu’elle se rappelait les événements qui l’avait menée là aujourd’hui: sa rencontre avec Mycroft Holmes dix-ans auparavant.

Elle remonta dans le temps plusieurs années en arrière, à l’époque où son prénom était encore Amenolia, qu’elle était une autre femme. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu’elle avait commencé à exécuter tout les contrats qu’on lui demandait de remplir sans vraiment qu’elle ne se poser de questions. Elle était connue parmis les organisations -Gouvernementales, on lui répétait- pour n’avoir jamais raté sa cible et toujours avoir rempli ses contrats sans bavures. Elle s’était à fur à mesure des années renforcée mentalement, pour ne plus ressentir aucune peine lorsqu’elle mettait son doigt sur la gâchette. Elle devait avoir à son actif plus de 300 contrats à son actif et elle recevait à présent directement les contrats des « employeurs » sans devoir passer par la case ‘bureau de Mr Indigo’. 

Un matin printanier, Amenolia trouva sur son plateau de petit-déjeuner un nouveau contrat. Comme d’habitude il s’agissait d’une enveloppe en papier kraft, mais celle-ci était étonnamment épaisse. Elle l’ouvrit et sortie le dossier qui se trouvait dedans, dessus, en grosse lettre rouge, était écrit: « Mycroft Holmes, Urgent ». Elle reposa le dossier sur son bureau afin de se servir un café, puis prit place dans son siège. Le dossier possédait peu d’informations sur sa nouvelle cible -un homme   difficile à atteindre, elle allait pouvoir s’amuser- mais Amenolia pu remarquer qu’il y avait plein de photos -un homme haut placé ou riche. Les informations dont elle disposait lui révélait que sa cible était haut placée, qu’il avait énormément d’influence sur le Gouvernement britannique -de façon nuisible apparemment- et qu’il était tout le temps sous haute surveillance. Sans toucher au reste de son petit-déjeuner, elle prépara sa valise, demanda à Lady Bran de lui prendre un billet pour Londres dans les plus brefs délais et quitta sa chambre avec le dossier sous le bras.

Elle arriva à Londres le soir même, s’installa dans sa chambre d’hôtel à The Hari Hotel, puis partit, habillée en touriste, faire sa reconnaissance des lieux. Elle traversa Londres en taxi avant d’arriver devant le bâtiment où travaillait sa cible, d’après ses sources. Il y avait un petit café en face du bâtiment, avec un parfait vis à vis, cela permettrait à Amenolia d’observer les vas et viens des personnes de l’autre côté de la rue. Après avoir prit connaissance des lieux, elle rentra à son hôtel afin de préparer tout le matériel qui lui serait utile pour sa mission. Elle sortit le dossier de son sac et relu attentivement une énième fois les consignes qui lui avait été donné: « Apprenez connaissance de votre cible, vous avez trois semaines, il vous ai demandé d’éliminer la victime lors du discours annuel de la Reine. »

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Amenolia se rendait dans le petit café pour notait les entrées et sorties du bâtiment, occasionnellement, elle suivait la voiture de Mycroft Holmes, mais elle ne s’était jamais approchée de le lui de très près. Un soir elle se débrouilla pour se rendre dans le même restaurant que sa cible et elle entendu sa voix pour la première fois. Tout se figea autour d’elle. Cette voix avait un effet sur elle, qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle ne savait pas d’où, mais cette voix lui lancé des frissons tout au long de son corps. Elle dû quitter le restaurant, tellement cela la dérangeait. Ce soir là, elle chercha dans son esprit d’où provenait le souvenir de cette voix, mais elle ne pu le savoir. 

     Le lendemain elle passa à la prochaine étape de son plan: se rapprochait de la cible. Pas forcément utile pour remplir son contrat, mais il fallait absolument qu’elle découvre pourquoi la voix de cet homme qu’elle pensait ne jamais avoir vu avait cet effet sur elle. Amenolia savait maintenant que sa cible s’arrêtait tout les matins pour regarder la vitrine d’une pâtisserie, quelques fois il y entrait d’autres fois il la regardait juste quelques secondes avant de continuer son chemin. Ce matin-là, Mr.Holmes était entré dans la pâtisserie et selon ce que Amenolia pouvait voir il était entrain d’acheter plusieurs sortes de gâteaux. Quand l’homme sortit de la pâtisserie, la jeune femme percuta l’homme en costume.

 

« Oh, excusez-moi, Monsieur, je ne vous avez pas vu, excusa Amenolia d’une voix douce. »

 

L’homme âgé d’une trentaine d’années ne dit pas un mot mais son regard était froid. Il scruta le visage de la jeune femme en face de lui, Amenolia avait l’impression qu’il était entrain de lire en elle. Puis soudain, elle entendit la voix de l’homme.

 

« Vous devriez Mademoiselle, regarder où vous posez vos pieds. »

 

Il prit une pose et alors qu’Amenolia se tournait pour partir, Mycroft reprit la parole.

 

« Il me semble jeune dame, que l’on se soit déjà vu... Il y a plusieurs années. »

 

Amenolia venait de commettre la première erreur de sa “carrière” de tueuse à gage, mais elle ne le savait pas encore. Une erreur qui allait tout changer. Elle laissa Mycroft sans prononcer un autre mot, elle rentra à son hôtel -ce qu’elle apprit plus tard, c’est que Mycroft l’avait fait suivre. Seule dans sa chambre d’hôtel, elle commença enfin à se remémorer la fois où elle avait vu et entendu cet homme. 

La première fois qu’elle l’avait entendu, c’était à ses 10 ans quand un homme dont elle ne connaissait pas l’identité avait demander à parler à son père. L’échange entre eux n’avait duré que quelques secondes mais, elle était sûr aujourd’hui, même 11 ans après, qu’il s’agisse la voix de Mycroft Holmes. La deuxième apparition de Mycroft Holmes dans sa vie, fut les quelques visites qu’un jeune homme, toujours habillé avec des vêtements qui le rendaient plus vieux, rendaient à son père et à ses sœurs lorsqu’elle était sensée être en cours. La dernière chose dont elle se souvient fut la signature sur les documents que son père étudiait -les documents qu’elle avait parcouru la dernière fois qu’elle avait été dans sa maison d’enfance. Donc elle comprit que soit son père avait enquêté sur Mycroft Holmes ou contre lui, mais ce qui la poussa à agir ensuite fut le fait que ce dernier était sûrement lié aux événements qui avaient mené à la mort de son père et ses sœurs. Ainsi elle se retrouva, à escalader la façade de la maison -le manoir- de Mycroft Holmes en pleine nuit afin de lui poser des questions. Elle avait tout d’abord pensé à le surprendre et à l’interrogeait, mais elle remarqua très vite que si elle voulait des réponses, elle devait réfléchir à ses actions. 

Il était 1h du matin, lorsque Mycroft était rentré chez lui et avait allumé la lumière de son bureau pour y trouver Amenolia, assise sur son bureau. L’homme tenait dans ses mains le manche de son parapluie et au bout de trouvait une lame. En voyant la jeune femme, Mycroft s’était redressé et avait marché jusqu’à son fauteuil, avant de s’installer derrière son bureau. 

 

« Je suppose que tu veux des informations sur l’affaire sur laquelle travaillait ton père et tes sœurs avant leurs morts. »

 

La jeune femme fut surprise par l’exactitude des paroles de l’homme qui se trouvait en face d’elle à présent. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

 

« Mais d’abord je t’invite à descendre de mon bureau et de t’asseoir dans un des sièges à ta disposition comme une personne civilisée. Bien. »

 

L’homme mit ses mains sur le bureau et se pencha en avant.

 

« Que faites-vous ici? Comment êtes vous entrez avec toute la sécurité?... »

 

Encore une fois, l’expression sur le visage de Mycroft révéla à la jeune femme que Mycroft connaissait la réponse à au moins une de ses questions. Amenolia s’assit, croisa les jambes et répondu d’un air confiant.

 

« Je suis venue vous tuer…. Enfin j’étais venu à Londres vous tuer… Je devais attendre le discours annuel de sa Majesté avant de le faire… mais…

 

-Me tuer!, interrompu Mycroft avec un sourcil arqué et une expression assombrie. Et pourquoi me révéler tout ça?

 

-Et bien c’est à vous de me répondre. 

 

-Que voulez vous savoir?, demanda Mycroft les coudes sur les accoudoirs et les deux mains sous le nez. 

 

-Et bien vous pouvez commencer par m’expliquer, comment vous avez connu mon père. »

 

  Le souvenir prit fin quand son fixe se mit à sonner. Elle sortie de sa rêverie et se dirigea dans son salon pour répondre. Le numéro affiché était celui d’Anna.


	7. Le Jour d'après

Anna était partie de chez Anthea sans regarder derrière elle. Elle avait marché longtemps dans les rues de Londres pour se vider la tête, avant de prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez elle, dans la demeure de Mycroft Holmes. Elle eut à peine franchie la porte que Jason lui avait sauté dans les bras, son frère l’accueillant de son sourire habituel et de son éternel joie de vivre. Anna s’était penché pour prendre son frère dans ses bras et le serrer bien fort contre elle. Le garçon avait sentit que sa sœur n’était pas dans son état habituel et il se doutait que ça avait un lien avec Anthea comme Mycroft lui avait appris, quand ce dernier était venu le chercher à l’école, qu’Anna était partie la voir.

  
« La Princesse de cœur va bien, Alice? La Reine et le Chat ont passé les trois derniers jours à me dire que la Princesse luttait avec des mauvais souvenirs. Des choses qu’elle ne peut pas effacer, mais qu’elle aurait préféré ne jamais faire. »   
  
Anna avait regardé son frère ne sachant pas quoi répondre.    
  
« On est toujours libre de nos choix... Jason tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, mais quand quelqu’un fait de mauvaises actions il est pas possible de les effacer... »   
  
Comprenant qu’elle n’avait pas répondu à la question de son frère, elle parcourut la pièce du regard avant de se mettre à genoux et à avoir ses yeux au niveau de ceux du petit garçon.   
  
« Je suppose que je ne pourrais te répondre réellement que demain.... Aller, monte à la salle de bain te laver les dents, tu devrais être couché depuis 20 minutes **.**  »

 

Alice n’avait pas tardé à aller coucher Jason avant de redescendre et de croiser Mycroft assit sur un des canapés du salon, un verre de scotch à la main. D’un pas déterminé, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine s’arrêter pour saluer son patron. Ce n’est pas le moment que je me fasse ‘analyser’, pensa-t-elle. 

    Mycroft Holmes avait effectivement suivit la jeune femme du regard pour essayer de savoir ce qu’il s’était passé avec Anthea pour que la jeune femme soit autant sur les nerfs. Certes il ne connaissait la jeune femme que depuis quelques mois, mais il ne l’avait jamais vu dans cet état. Malgré son envie de savoir si son assistante numéro 1 avait parlé à son assistante numéro 2, sa petite-amie, de son passé, il savait que ce n’était pas ses affaires. Il avait tout de même noter que si Anthea avait effectivement parlé de son sombre passé à Anna, celle-ci ne l’avait pas accueilli à bras ouvert. Alors, Mycroft avait décidé de se retirer dans ses quartiers et travailler sur un dossier en cours. 

 

   Au petit matin, Mycroft s’était levé et avait entamé sa routine matinale: sortir de son lit, enfiler sa robe de chambre, cinq minutes pour regarder les mails qu’il avait reçu durant la nuit, prendre sa vitamine, avant de prendre une douche de 3 minutes et 50 secondes. Lorsqu’il quittait sa chambre, Mycroft était toujours tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume trois pièces. À sept heure moins cinq, il avait emprunté les escaliers qui le menait à la cuisine et croisa Anna qui était entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. La jeune femme semblait ne avoir fermé les yeux de la nuit (lui avait appris il y a bien longtemps à dormir malgré le poids qui se trouvait sur ses épaules à chaque instant -quand il avait besoin de sommeil bien sûr). Il s’était approché d’elle sans penser à dire ‘bonjour’ et Anna en sentant sa présence s’était relevé brusquement. 

 

« Veuillez m’excuser, monsieur, je ne vous avez pas vu…, s’excusa la jeune femme. Je vais nettoyer tout ça... »

 

Mycroft ne dit rien, il la regarda avec des yeux sans émotion. Soudain de petits bras avaient entouré ses jambes et les serraient du mieux qu’elles le pouvaient. Mycroft tourna le haut de son corps afin de voir ce qu’il savait déjà, Jason s’était réveillé et avait réussi à approcher Mycroft sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. 

 

« Bonjour, Jason.

 

-Bonjour, Majesté, dit le petit garçon avec un grand sourire. Aujourd’hui je fais une sortie à l’aquarium avec l’école aujourd’hui. »

Mycroft lui ébouriffe simplement les cheveux avant de se servir un café dans un Thermos, puis il partit récupérer dans son bureau sa mallette. À 7h30, il franchit le palier de sa maison pour aller à l’Agence seul dans sa voiture personnelle. 

    Il était maintenant 11h et l’homme de glace avait reçu près de 14 appels -qui passaient habituellement par Anthéa de ministres, de conseillers, de membres de l’Agence- et Anthea n’était toujours pas arrivée au bureau. Après avoir lu et signé plusieurs documents, Mycroft décida de faire un tour des bureaux -Non pas parce qu’il était inquiet, juste parce qu’il voulait s’étirer les jambes. 

 

   Anna avait déposé Jason à l’école à 8h, puis elle était directement allé à l’Agence, une angoisse qui augmentait plus elle approchait son lieu de travail. Elle était entrée dans l’Agence en se dirigeant directement dans son bureau, elle n’était pas encore prête à se retrouver nez à nez avec Anthéa. Toute la matinée était passée et pourtant, Anna n’avait pas vu ni entendu Anthea dans son bureau. Elle jeta furtivement un regard dans le bureau de sa ‘patronne’ et vit qu’il était vide. Au même moment, Mycroft sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers l’ascenseur et regardant furtivement le bureau d'Anthéa. Anna observe son patron caché sa surprise de ne pas voir Anthea dans son bureau, puis elle se dirige vers lui.

 

« Monsieur, cela arrive souvent qu’elle ne vienne pas au travail ? »

Mycroft regarda Anna un moment.

 

-Si par “elle”, vous parlez de Anthea et sachez qu’elle n’a jamais, jamais, été absente en dix ans. 

 

-Et bien soit. »

 

Anna retrouva dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Comment Mycroft pouvait-il travailler avec une ancienne tueuse à gage? Est-ce qu’il savait que Anthea avait été une tueuse à gage? Il doit forcément être au courant, il est le Gouvernement britannique, il sait tout sur tout. Anna retourna à son travail sans vraiment réussir à se concentrer. 

  La journée avait été longue. Maintenant, après avoir couché Jason, Anna était assise dans le grand salon de la demeure de Mycroft toute seule. Elle était encore partagée entre aller parler à Anthéa et ne plus parler à la jeune femme. Tout le monde a ses problèmes et ses sombres secrets mais l’assassinat est un crime grave et Anthéa lui avait dit ne lui ressentir aucun remords à force de tuer. Mais donc combien de personnes avait-elle tué? Anna secoua la tête le nombre importait peu, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son frère l’approcher… parce que… parce que… Anna n’arrivait pas vraiment à trouver une raison car elle n’avait pas entendu la fin de l’histoire.

    Vers minuit, la porte d’entrée de la maison s'ouvrit, Mycroft venait de rentrer et il trouva Anna endormie sur le canapé du salon. En s’approchant plus près il vit des traînées de larmes sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il décida qu’il était temps qu’il parle à Anna, cela pouvait attendre le lendemain matin, alors il porta la jeune femme endormie dans sa chambre avant de passer dans la chambre de Jason pour voir l’enfant. Cette situation devait être réglée avant que ça n’affecte le bureau plus que nécessaire. En s’endormant, une heure plus tard, il pensa aux bêtises et aux erreurs que les sentiments entraînaient. 

 

Le lendemain matin, après sa routine habituelle, Mycroft s’était rendu à l’Agence. Encore une fois, Anthea n’était pas là. Si un jour d’absence était inimaginable, deux jours successifs étaient encore plus qu’impossible. La jeune femme connaissait les devoirs du métier, “les vacances n’existent pas” se répétaient-ils souvent. Alors par soucis du devoir -pas parce qu’il en ressentait le besoin- il avait appelé Anthea et quand il n’avait pas reçus de réponse, il avait laissé un message vocal. Plus tard dans la journée quand Anna, lui avait emmené son thé, il demanda à la jeune femme de s'asseoir. 

 

« Je ne fais pas ça, habituellement, mais les temps sont dures et je ne peux pas laisser une telle situation durer plus longtemps.

 

-Patr…

 

-Non, Alice. Vous allez rester assise bien sagement et m’écouter. Je ne sais pas ce que Anthea vous a confié, mais d’après votre attitude, je dirais qu’elle n’a pas pu aller au bout de son histoire.

 

-Il n’y a pas d’histoire à raconter, Mr Holmes. Anthé— Amenolia ne pourrait rien dire pour me faire changer d’avis sur la situation. 

 

-Bien. Je vois que vous connaissez sa véritable identité, mais savez-vous tout ce qu’elle a dû laisser derrière elle en venant travailler pour moi. Connaissez vous l’histoire de notre rencontre? Ou la seule chose que vous avez retenu c’est “tueuse à gage” et “à force de tuer je ne ressentais plus rien” »

 

Mycroft posa ses deux coudes sur les accoudoirs de son siège, les deux mains sous son nez. Il observa la jeune femme en face de lui. Cette dernière s’était installée au fond de son siège et ses cernes de fatigues était bien visible même à travers sa légère couche de maquillage. 

 

« Alors, racontez-moi, Monsieur. Avec vous je suis sûr que l’histoire sera objective, qu’elle contiendra tout les détails, que rien ne sera oublié ou... autre. »

 

Mycroft fixa Anna un long moment avant de commencer son récit.

« Tout a commencé avec une lettre que j’ai envoyé il y a 21 ans. »

  
  



	8. Aka Anthéa Milling

**_10 Juillet 1997, Oxford_ **

 

**_Cher Monsieur Sinclair,_ **

 

**_Je me présente: je suis Mycroft Holmes. On ne se connait pas mais j’ai d’importantes informations à vous transmettre. Je me trouvais à Inverness il y a 6 mois avec ma famille et je vous ai entendu parler avec le maire. Vous parliez du fait que plusieurs personnes étaient mortes d’un cancer sur une très courte période et que cela était suspect. Vous avez attiré mon attention. J’ai donc mené l’enquête et en compagnie de mon frère nous avons remarqué des taux suspect de sulfate dans l’eau des nappes phréatiques de la région. Cela pourrait être une des raisons de ce grand nombre de malades suspect à Inverness et ses environs._ **

 

**_Si vous voulez, on pourrait en parler._ **

 

**_Mycroft Holmes_ **

 

    André Sinclair avait répondu quelques jours plus tard, ayant trouvé le numéro des Holmes dans l’annuaire. A partir de ce jour les deux hommes avaient échangé de nombreux appels, enquêtant sur les morts suspect. Des chemins s’ouvraient et se refermaient tout au long de leur enquête, jusqu’au jour où Mycroft était arrivé chez les Sinclair avec un papier qui provenait de documents officiels des archives officielles de Inverness. Il était rentré dans la maison et était directement monté au bureau de André Sinclair. Il avait croisé sur son chemin une petite fille, la fille cadette des Sinclair, mais il n’y toucha aucune importance. Dans le bureau ce jour-là, Sinclair, ses filles et Mycroft avaient discuté de toutes les éventualités possibles qui entouraient ce documents. 

    Quatres années d’enquête passèrent. Ils avaient tout d’abord pensé qu’une usine avait propagé ses déchets dans les nappes phréatiques sans s’en rendre compte et que personnes ne s’en était rendu compte. Puis leurs convictions s'étaient concentrées sur une usine en particulier qui selon les bruits qui couraient étaient en lien avec la mafia America. Mycroft Holmes, âgé à cette époque là de 28 ans, avait déjà un rôle mineur au Gouvernement et faisait toutes les recherches nécessaires pour avoir accès aux informations utiles durant son temps libre pour les faire parvenir à André Sinclair. Un jour, il reçu un appel de ce dernier, il disait avoir trouvé la preuves de l’implication de la mafia américaine dans l’empoisonnement de l’eau de Inverness. Mais le temps que Mycroft parvienne à dégager sur emploi du temps pour pouvoir prendre un vol pour Inverness, la maison des Sinclair’s avaient brûlé avec André Sinclair et ses deux filles aînés à l’intérieur. Mycroft n’avait pas hésité une seconde à pousser la police à faire passer ça pour un accident -même si il savait que ce n’était pas un accident. Il avait prit cette décision car la fille cadette était encore en vie et que sa vie devait être protégée. Il se rendit dans les ruines de la maison pour voir si certains des documents avaient survécu au feu, il trouva une malle -la malle que André Sinclair avait essayé de protéger de son corps lors du feu. En inspectant la malle, il découvrit une drôle de serrure, seul un objet en particulier pouvait ouvrir la malle, les clés des Sinclairs avaient dû fondre dans le feu car il n’en trouva aucune trace. Il décida de prendre la malle avec lui et de la conserver en lieux sûr.

 

 Il était retourné ensuite à Londres pour suivre ses affaires courantes, se penchant de temps en temps sur l’affaire Inverness. Il découvrit à fur et à mesure des années que plusieurs enquêtes le ramener souvent vers la mafia américaine et à un homme en particulier, LePourpe. Mais le visage de cet hommes était inconnu et personne n’avait des informations concrètes sur lui. Les années passèrent et en 2007, lors d’une enquêtes qui concernait un homme politique britannique et un scandale américain. Plus il avançait dans l’enquête plus il ressentait un certain danger pour sa vie, mais il était bien sûr hors de question de baisser les bras. 

     Au printemps de cette même année, il fit la rencontre la plus improbable qu’il ne pouvait l’attendre: il revu Amenolia Sinclair. La jeune femme -car elle avait bien grandit depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu- se trouvait à Londres et lui était rentrée dedans alors qu’il sortait d’une pâtisserie -sa pâtisserie préférée.

 

_ *rires* Elle vous est rentré dedans? *rit* Pardon, patron, continuait.. _

 

Mycroft avait trouvé cette apparition bien étonnante, surtout que la jeune femme semblait avoir une belle vie vu la tenue qu’elle portait -un parfum Yves Saint Laurent, des bijoux Chanel, un ensemble sur mesure- elle ne ressemblait pas à une jeune femme tout juste sorti d’un orphelinat. Il décida de la faire suivre par une équipe et de son côté, il fit ses petites recherches sur la jeune femme. Les dernières traces que les archives du gouvernement avait sur elle remontés à 2003, lorsqu’elle avait été, selon les documents, adopté par un certain Mr Indigo. Pas un homme riche. Donc d'où provenait toute cette richesse? C’était-elle marié? si oui, pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à retrouver une trace dans les archives matrimoniale? Il se posa tellement de questions, que ce soir-là lorsqu’il rentra chez lui, Mycroft  ne remarqua pas que quelqu’un était entré par effraction avant de voir la jeune femme assise en tailleur sur son bureau. L’homme du Gouvernement comprit très vite que la jeune femme était là pour le tuer ou en tout cas qu’elle été à Londres pour le faire. Après quelques minutes de discussions ses doutes furent confirmés. Mais Aménomia semblait être à la recherche de quelques choses d’autre, sont _ passé _ , surement. Son hypothèse fut confirmé. Ainsi Mycroft avait raconté comment il avait fait la connaissance de son père et qu’il avait continué à mener l’enquête sur Lepoupre et il avait fini par monter la malle à la jeune femme.

 

“C’est vous qui avez la malle?! exclama Amenolia.

 

-Oui, je l’ai récupéré après avoir visité les ruines de votre maison après le feu… Votre père était allongé sur la malle, j’ai pensé que son contenu était important. Mais il m’a été impossible de l’ouv--

 

-C’est nomal, monsieur Holmes, cette malle ne peut etre ouverte que grâce à une clé spéciale.”

 

Elle ouvre les dueux boutons du haut de sa chemise et en sors un pendentif, une sorte de soleil.

 

“Cette clé, dit Amenolia en enlevant son pendentif. Papa les à fait faire un an après la mort de maman et nous répétant bien à mes soeurs et moi de ne jamais les retirer d’autour de nos cou. Je n’ai jamais pu me résoudre à l’enlever même après toutes ses années.”

 

Mycroft vit une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Machinalement, il attrapa un mouchoir en papier et le tendit à son invité qui le prit quelques secondes plus tard.  Ensuite il se leva de son siège et partit chercher la malle. Il plaça l’objet sur la table et tendit sa main vers la jeune femme. Amenolia regarda la main tendu vers elle quelques temps avant de comprendre que l’homme attandait qu’elle retire son pendentif pour qu’il puisse ouvrir la malle. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque afin de pouvoir trouver le fermoir et l’ouvrir avant de le tendre à Mycroft. Ce dernier prit l’objet de ses mains, sans la remercier, et s’empressa d'ouvrir la malle. 

 

« Les preuves trouvées par votre père… en 2003. »

 

Il fouilla la malle, il trouva quelques documents concernant l’affaire puis un album photo. Il commença à le feuilleter, c’était des photos de famille. Amenolia s’était levé de son siège et regardait par dessus son épaule. Soudain la jeune femme retira l’album des mains de Mycroft et commença à tourner les pages en mouvements de vas et viens. Puis elle indiqua un homme sur une des photos. En dessous était écrit “Joseph Moon, mon cousin bien-aimé, septembre 1975”. 

 

« Cet homme c’est le directeur de l’institut pour jeune fille dont je fait partie, mon père adoptif si on en croit les papiers… un membre de la protection du Gouvernement brit—

 

-Cet homme, est connu de nos services, et il ne fait absolument pas parti du Gouvernement, ce serait même le contraire je dirais. Il est à la tête d’une des fractions de la mafia américaine. *il marqua une pause* Directeur d’un institut, vous disiez? Nous n’avions pas cette information.

 

-Oui il m’a adopté en 2004 et depuis je vis à l’institut où je m’entraîne à devenir la meilleure tireuse d’élite pour le Gouvernement… selon lui.. Il ne peut pas faire partie de la mafia. Il travaille pour le Gouvernem—

 

-Non, jeune femme. Cet homme est recherché pour de multiple meurtres. »

 

Amenolia s’était effondrée sur le sol, la tête entre ses mains, l’enfer qui n’avait pas réussit à l’atteindre pendant toute ses années s’abattit sur elle. Tout ce qui lui permettait d’avancer dans sa mission, qui pouvait justifier les vies qui avaient prit fin de ses mains, c’était que c’était pour la bonne cause, qu’elle servait son pays. Mais tout cela était faux. On lui avait menti. Elle était une tueuse à gage, une simple meurtrière. Elle avait été trompée. La jeune femme s’était levé et avait tendu ses deux bras vers l’homme plus âgé.

 

«  Arrêté moi. Je me rend. Je pourrais vous donner les dates et les lieux des personnes que j’ai assa...assassiné. Je ne le savais pas mais je vais reconnaître mes fautes. »

 

_ *Elle avait décidé de se rendre? Par elle-même?* _

 

Mycroft avait regardé la jeune femme longuement, a un moment il avait récupéré son téléphone près à appeler les hommes de la sécurité ou bien même le MI5, mais il changea d’avis. 

 

« Je veux mademoiselle, que vous veniez avec moi. Je pense que vous pourriez m'être utile pour mettre fin à plusieurs enquêtes en cours depuis plusieurs années. Nous reparlerons plus tard de votre cas. Pour l’instant, je vous demande de me suivre. »

 

La semaine qui suivit, Aménolia et Mycroft avaient mit en place, un plan afin de pouvoir faire arrêter Mr Indigo et son patron LePourpre. Grâce aux informations que Anthéa possédait sur l'école, sur Mr.Indigo et sur toute l’organisation, une équipe pu retrouver l’école et faire arrêter le directeur et sa femme, Lady Bran. Interrogatoires après interrogatoires, Amenolia appris beaucoup de choses sur elle même et Mycroft pu résoudre plus de 20 enquêtes en l’espace de 2 jours. 

     Mr Indigo était vraiment l’homme qui se trouvait sur la photo, ce qui révéla qu’il était un cousin d’Amenolia, Joseph Moon. Mais elle découvrit également qu’il était également à l’origine de l’ordre qui avait mené à la mort de son père et ses sœurs. Cette révélation permit au Gouvernement britannique de faire le lien entre Mr.Indigo et LePourpre, ils étaient là même personne. Il avait décidé de l’adopter pour avoir un œil sur elle. Il faisait partie de la même famille après tout. Il révéla qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que sa cousine devienne l’une des meilleurs tireuse de sniper de son école. Après près de une semaine dans la salle d’interrogatoire, Joseph Moon, aka Mr Indigo, aka LePourpre, fut envoyé dans un centre d’incarcération. 

    Le jour qu’Amenolia avait tant appréhendé était arrivé. Après l’arrestation de son patron, c’était à son tour de recevoir la sentence de ses actes. Elle resta de nombreux jours dans sa chambre dans la demeure de Mycroft, elle était sous-haute surveillance. Un matin, elle reçut une lettre de Mycroft, qui était partit en mission de 1 mois en Amérique, sur son plateau repas.

  
  


**_Chère Amenolia,_ **

 

**_Quand vous recevrez cette lettre vous aurez déjà appris la mort en prison de votre cousin, Joseph Moon. Je vous écrit également pour vous parler de ma décision concernant votre cas. Après mûr réflexions, il me semblerait injuste de vous punir alors qu’on vous a trompé. Je propose donc de travailler à l’Agence à mes côté. Vous allez devenir mon assistante personnelle. Cela représente beaucoup de responsabilités, mais j’ai pu observer lorsqu’on a travaillé ensemble afin de pouvoir arrêter Mr Indigo que vous avez un don._ **

**_Pour cela, il vous faudra une identité blanche comme la neige. Je vous laisse jusqu’à mon retour, pour trouver une identité à votre goût._ **

 

**_Cordialement,_ **

**_Mycroft Holmes_ **

 

Deux semaines plus tard, Amenolia abandonnait son identité de naissance pour devenir Anthea Milling, un hommage à sa mère et à son père. En très peu de temps, Anthéa a trouvé sa place dans l’Agence et en devenant l’assistante au bras de fer, Mycroft Holmes ne regretta jamais sa décision. Elle appliqua tout son temps à mettre en œuvre les enseignements de l’institut pour la bonne causes, aidant Mycroft dans ses enquêtes, mais en devenant une des meilleures assistantes connue de l’Agence. 

  Son passé commença lentement à prendre de moins en moins de place dans sa vie et elle se permit jour après jour de revivre et de profiter de sa nouvelle vie. Mais aucunes de toute les personnes qui avaient essayé de rentrer dans sa vie n’étaient devenue pour elle assez importante pour qu’elles ne connaissent son passé.

 

_ *Je dois vous laisser, patron. Je serais, cette nuit, avec Jason chez Anthéa, si tout se passe bien* _


	9. Sous le signe de trois

Anthea fixa le téléphone qui se trouvait dans ses mains et resta perplexe devant le nom qui s’affichait. Anna était entrain de l’appeler. Pourquoi? Elle dû se répéter plusieurs fois, qu’elle devrait respirer et répondre, mais lorsqu’elle eu le courage de le faire, l’appel prit fin. Elle s’effondra dans le canapé se demandant si elle devait rappeler, quand soudain quelqu’un sonna à la porte. Anthea se leva doucement du canapé, traversa son salon, puis le couloir avant d’arriver devant la porte et de regardais dans l’œil de chat. Anna était devant la porte avec Jason qui semblait s'être endormi. 

 

« Anthéa je sais que tu es là. Ouvre moi la porte, s’il te plaît. »

 

Silence. Anthea prend une grande inspiration.

 

« Anthéa, je sais que tu es là. On m’a dit à la réception que tu n’étais pas sorti en deux jours. »

 

Le petit garçon se mit à bouger et Anna restera son étreinte autour de lui.

 

« S’il te plaît ouvre, Jason, veux te voir. Anthea tu te rappelles que j’ai les clés tout de même. Aller ouvre la porte, j’aimerais qu’on puisse parler calmement. Le patron m’a parlé… de tout. »

 

Anthea colla sa tête contre le bois de la porte quand elle entendue Anna lui dire que Jason voulait la voir. Et si cette dernière était venu avec le petit garçon, cela voulait dire qu’elle n’allait pas la -les- perdre. Anthea recula de quelques pas pour tourner la clé dans le verrou, puis ouvrit la porte. Le petit garçon s’était réveillé en entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure, alors quand il vit Anthea, encore à moitié endormis, il lui fit son plus gros sourire. Anna fut obligée de le poser au sol tellement il bougeait dans tout les sens. Le garçonnet de 6 ans une fois les pieds à terre se rua sur Anthéa, qui surprise ne su comment réagir, mais tendit ses bras pour l’accueillir. Elle se rappela, soudain, les mots prononcés par Anna deux jours auparavant « ne t’approche plus jamais de lui » et elle fit un mouvement de recule avant de regarder Anna. Dans ses yeux, se trouvait une demande: « est ce que je peux vraiment le prendre dans mes bras? » et Anna sentit au plus profond d’elle qu’elle avait réussit à faire ce que tout l’orphelinat ou même Mr.Indigo n’avait pas réussit à faire, la briser. Anna hocha simplement avec un petit sourire d’encouragement. Anthea se pencha et se mit à genoux afin de pouvoir prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle sentit un poids quitter ses épaules et sans qu’elle ne le veuille, elle serra le petit garçon un peu plus fort et se mit à pleurer. Le petit garçon retira sa tête du creux du cou d’Anna et s’éloigna assez pour voir le visage d'Anthéa, puis posa une main sur chacune de ses joues couverte de larmes.

 

« Parfois il faut se laisser pleurer, princesse. Pleurer n’est pas une faiblesse, pleurer montre qu’on a des sentiments, que l’on peut être brisé. Mais était brisé ne signifie pas que l’ont doit le rester. Pour être fort il faut s’entourer. »

 

Anthea regarda Jason. Comment est ce que ce petit garçon de 6 ans pouvait aussi sage? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire quoique ce soit, alors elle le regarda simplement avant de lui refaire un câlin. Quelques instants plus tard, Anna s’était approchée et s’était jointe au câlin. Anthea en sentant la présence d’Anna près d’elle, releva la tête. 

 

« Alice… je suis désolée, j’aurais du t’en parler plus tôt ou… trouver une manière de—»

 

Anna lui coupa la parole en l’embrassant. Quand elle mit fin au baiser, elle prit son temps pour effacer les larmes encore présentes sur le visage d’Anthea et mettre ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

 

-Tout va bien, Anthie. On a tout le temps du monde. Laisse moi juste coucher, Jason. »

 

Le petit garçon s’était endormi dans les bras d'Anthéa, la fatigue l’ayant rattrapé. Anna monta son frère dans la chambre qu’il avait utiliser la première -et seule fois- qu’ils avaient dormi ici, elle entra dans la chambre pour trouver une réplique minimaliste de la chambre de Jason chez Mycroft.  Elle posa son frère sous la couette et les draps, puis parcourus la pièce du regard. Sur les étagères se trouvaient des livres que Jason avait lu avec Mycroft ou encore certains que le petit garçon avait dit vouloir lire. Sur la table de nuit, une veilleuse en forme de globe, et trois photos: Une son père, sa mère, Alice et Jason -âgé de seulement quelques semaines-, une de Mycroft et Jaso, et enfin une photo de Jason, Alice et Anthéa avec un sourire sincère sur chacun des trois visages. Anna s’assit quelques minutes dans le siège près du lit, la photo à la main. Elle réfléchit un moment, puis se leva posa un baiser sur le front de son frère, alluma la veilleuse et quitta la pièce. Avant de descendre, elle passa devant la chambre d'Anthéa et elle resta sans voix. Le lit était défait -Anthea ne quittait jamais sa chambre sans faire son lit- et sur le sol se trouvaient des bouteilles d’alcools vide, certaines avaient coulé sur le tapis hors de prix. 

     Quand Anna se décida enfin à redescendre, elle trouva Anthea entrain de faire les cent pas en bas de l’escalier. Cette dernière s’arrêta de faire les cent pas quand elle vit Anna et garda ses yeux fixait sur elle, jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive en bas des marches. 

 

« Je commençais à penser que j’avais une hallucination de toi et Jason dans mon appartement ce soir.

 

-Tu as eu des hallucinations?, demanda Anna inquiète et en portant une de ses mains au visage de la femme en face d’elle. »

 

Anthea hocha la tête et pencha sa tête dans le creux de la main d’Anna.

 

« Vous êtes ma première hallucination positive. »

 

Anna eu un sentiment de culpabilité, mais d’un autre côté, elle savait pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi et elle ne savait pas si elle aurait agi autrement si c’était à refaire. Aujourd’hui, elle connaissait toute l’histoire, donc c’était bien différent. La jeune femme entraîne Anthea vers le canapé et lui indiqua de s’assoir. Elles restèrent toutes les deux assise en silence un long moment avant que Anthea décide de prendre la parole.

 

« Hum, on en ai où… toutes les deux? » 

 

Anna tourna son regard pour le poser sur Anthéa, puis elle lui prit la main.

 

« Écoute moi, Anthéa. Amenolia est ton passé, il est important bien sûr, mais celle que tu es aujourd’hui c’est Anthéa Milling, une femme qui est capable de détruire un homme d’un simple regard et qui la seconde d’après est capable d’avoir la plus douce des voix pour parler à un petit qui a peur du noir. Tu es la femme dont je suis tombée amoureuse et la femme que j’aimerais temps que la vie me le permettra. Alors pour répondre à ta question, on est là où tu le décide, là où tu veux qu’on soit, Anthie. »

 

Anthea prit Anna dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Elle sentit de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et quand elle releva sa tête elle fut surprise de trouver également des larmes sur le visage d’Anna. D’un revers de la main, elle essuiera les larmes sur le visage d’Anna.

 

« Je t’aime aussi. Et j’aime aussi Jason. Vous êtes important pour moi. 

 

-Tu devrais appeler, Mycroft, pour qu’il arrête de s’inquiéter, dit Anna au bout d’un moment. Il ne révélera jamais, mais il s’est inquiété.»

 

Anthea hocha la tête.

 

« J’irais m’excuser demain. Mais là, je vais dormir un peu. Toi aussi tu semble en avoir besoin. *se lève du canapé et gens la main à Anna* Tu monte avec moi. »

 

Anna prend la main d'Anthéa et ensemble elles montent à l’étage. Elles se retrouvent toute les deux devant le désastre de la chambre à coucher d'Anthéa. 

 

« Je suis désolée, je vais ranger tout ça, dit Anthéa.

 

-Je vais t’aider »

 

En peu de temps la chambre est rangée, les bouteilles dans des sacs à descendre le lendemain, les draps changés et une petite bougies allumées. Les deux jeunes femmes s’allongent sous la couette et laissent le sommeil les emporter.


	10. La boucle est bouclée

Le lendemain matin, Anthea se réveilla en première. Cette nuit-là, la jeune femme avait pu dormir d’un sommeil profond et reposant. Elle tourna la tête pour voir que sa petite amie était bien venue la veille avec son frère, alors elle se reposa dans le lit se mettant sur le côté et sa tête dans ses mains. Elle observa les rayons de soleil illuminer le visage d’Anna. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeun femme commença à s’étirer et peu à peu, elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver ceux d’Anthéa posaient sur elle. Anna sourit, puis Anthéa lui rendit son sourire. Elles restèrent un certain temps, comme ça, à se regarder tendrement, laissant le sommeil quitter leur système et la douceur du soleil les réveiller. 

A 8h30, Anthéa entendit des petits pas dans le couloir et la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit tout doucement, les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent dans cette direction pour y trouver un petit garçon à peine réveillé. Jason était là devant la porte entrain de se frotter les yeux d’une main et de serrer Loire dans l’autre main. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient tendu un bras pour indiquer au petit garçon de venir les rejoindre dans le lit. Ce dernier n’avait pas hésiter et s’était placé entre les deux femmes, avant d’afficher son plus grand sourire.

 

« Ce sourire m’avait vraiment manqué, dit Anthea pinçant la joue du petit garçon.

 

-Je vais sourire pour toi toute la journée, Anthéa, dit le petit garçon. Mais dis-moi… dis-moi on pourrait aller au zoo aujourd’hui?

 

-Quand penses-tu, Alice? Tu penses que aller au zoo est une bonne idée? »

 

Alice avait regardé son frère puis Anthéa avant de répondre.

 

« C’est une excellente idée, mais avant ça allons prendre un petit déjeuner *se relève et pose un baiser sur les lèvres Anthéa* et toi, vas appeler Mycroft »

 

Après ses mots là, Anna avait quitté le lit et avait emporté avec elle Jason, laissant Anthea seule dans la chambre. Une fois seule, elle ralluma son téléphone et découvrit qu’elle avait près de 40 appels manqués et 60 messages non lus. Elle fit une grimace se rendant compte de l’incompétence dont elle avait fait preuve ses deux derniers jours. Peut-être allait-elle être viré? Mais cette pensée quitta son esprit dès qu’elle entendit la voix de Mycroft.

 

« Dois-je présumer que Alice est venue vous parler? ou avez vous décidé de définitivement plus avoir de cœur et revenir au travail?

 

-Je suis désolée patron. Je serais de retour au bureau lundi. »

 

Anthéa entendit un bruit dans le fond et elle sourit.

 

« Je ne vais pas vous occuper plus longtemps, patron, je ne voudrais faire attendre l’inspecteur Lestrade.

 

-... à lundi, Anthéa »

 

Mycroft raccrocha. Anthea posa son téléphone sur le lit et fouilla dans sa table de chevet. Elle y récupèra une boîte et regarda son contenu. La bague était bien là, la bague que Anna lui avait donné, celle qu'elle avait retiré le jour où elle avait decidé de tout racontait à sa petite amie. Elle l'enfila, puis descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa petite famille. 

  
  
  


 ~FIN~


End file.
